Périples internationaux : Barcelone
by Nanoushka
Summary: Fin saison 5, l'équipe est séparée. Quelques mois plus tard Tony et Ziva se croisent et tentent de recréer la relation qu'ils avaient avant que tout ne change, malgré leur situation actuelle. Je suis une vraie *bip* en résumé... Allez lire, ça vaut mieux!
1. Chapter 1 Leitmotiv

Coucou! Alors voilà, ça fait ce mois-ci deux ans que j'écris des fics sur NCIS! Je me suis dit : Il faut fêter ça! Donc j'ai fait un petit tour dans mes dossiers, et j'ai trouvé cette fic, que je n'ai jamais posté... Allez savoir pourquoi... Elle compte 16 chapitres et n'est pas terminée. C'est encore une histoire centrée sur Ziva, et le Tiva...

En fait l'histoire se déroule successivement dans plusieurs villes, et je crois que je vais faire des minis fics pour chaque ville plutôt qu'une seule fic qui regrouperait toutes les villes... C'est peut-être pas clair quand on ne connaît pas l'histoire, mais vous allez comprendre!

Donc voici le premier chapitre de la première ville : Barcelone. Ah oui! Cette fic commence quelques mois après la fin de la saison 5, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça...

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

P.S : Ne vous faites pas de fausses joies, à mon goût cette fic est beaucoup moins bien que _Ava Zivdid_.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>PERIPLES INTERNATIONAUX : BARCELONE.<span>**_

Chapitre 1 : Leitmotiv.

06. 41. 22. 87. 13... Les chiffres dansaient sous ses doigts. 0 - 6 - 4 - 1... Un chiffre après l'autre, toujours dans le même ordre. 7 - 1... Elle s'arrêta là. Fixa son téléphone du regard. 3. Elle posa dans un geste brusque le petit appareil à côté d'elle, sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux, comme obsédée par cette combinaison à dix chiffres.

20 secondes, 30 secondes. Elle le regardait toujours. 40 secondes, l'écran jusque là allumé s'éteignit. Économiseur d'énergie, pensa-t-elle. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes supplémentaires, cherchant vainement à penser à autre choses, puis de nouveau se saisit de son portable, et recommença, une fois de plus.

Elle avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois qu'elle avait composé ce numéro. 0 - 6 - 4. Le nombre de fois qu'elle avait tapé ces trois premiers chiffres ces deux derniers jours était bien trop grand pour être considéré comme raisonnable.

1 - 2 - 2. Le nombre de fois qu'elle avait tapé ces trois là était déjà plus maigre, sa raison l'ayant souvent arrêté avant ce deuxième 2. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire qu'hier. 0 - 6 - 4 - 1 - 2 - 2 - 8 - Annuler.

Ses doigts effleuraient les touches, composant un numéro encré dans ses méninges, pour finalement lourdement glisser vers la touche « Annuler », sa raison la reprenant au dernier moment. Elle soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Une dernière fois, pensa-t-elle, juste une.

0 - 6 - 4 - 1 - 2 - 2 - 8 - 7 - 1 - 3 - Appeler. Elle se maudissait déjà. Une tonalité. Deux tonalités. Elle les comptait, non pas pour la première fois. Elle était déjà parvenue jusqu'à ce stade de son obsession. Troisième tonalité. « Allo? ». Elle raccrocha.

Elle savait pourtant qu'il avait changé de numéro de téléphone, et la pauvre femme qui lui répondait chaque fois qu'elle appelait ne devait plus supporter d'entendre sonner son téléphone, sans que jamais personne ne lui parle lorsqu'elle décrochait. Mais ce numéro de téléphone, c'est tout ce que l'israélienne avait gardé de lui. Un numéro de téléphone et une poignée de souvenirs, qui peu à peu devenaient flous et disparaissaient dans les abîmes de sa mémoire.

Elle savait qu'en quelques minutes elle pouvait se procurer son nouveau numéro de portable. Elle pouvait avoir recours à plusieurs méthodes différentes pour cela. Des méthodes légales, et d'autres qui l'étaient moins.

Gibbs possédait les numéros de chacun des membres de ce qui resterait à jamais son équipe, même si il n'appelait jamais personne. En cas de besoin urgent, lui aurait-il répondu si elle avait posé la question.

Il s'agissait bien d'un besoin qu'elle ressentait là. Celui de lui parler, de le toucher, de le retrouver, d'être proche de lui. Mais comment dire ça à Gibbs? Lui aussi devait ressentir ce besoin, cette envie insatiable, à un degré moindre toutefois.

Elle aurait pu appeler Gibbs et lui demander le nouveau numéro de Tony. Mais que lui aurait-elle dit, à Gibbs, alors que voilà deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la moindre conversation? Il lui aurait demandé de ses nouvelles, et lui en aurait donné des autres. Et ça, elle ne voulait pas. Pour les mêmes raisons qui faisaient qu'au fond, elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait le nouveau numéro de téléphone de Dinozzo. Cela aurait été bien trop douloureux, pour elle, et pour eux tous.

Ils s'étaient jurés de garder contact et de se parler, se voir même, régulièrement. Mais dès l'instant où ils s'étaient quittés, suite à ce remaniement de l'équipe par le nouveau directeur Vance, ils avaient tous su que jamais ils ne tiendraient cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite. Une promesse en laquelle aucun n'avait cru. Tous avaient su que le seul moyen pour eux de survivre à cet événement serait de tirer un grand trait pour tout oublier et débuter une nouvelle vie en s'imposant des distances.

Et c'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle n'avait jamais appelé Tony, jamais envoyé la moindre carte postale à Abby. Tout comme Tony, elle n'avait plus jamais donné le moindre signe de vie, que ce soit à Gibbs, à Abby, à Tim, ou encore à Ducky, qui eux avaient pu rester à Washington.

Elle aurait aussi pu, en passant par l'illégalité, obtenir le nouveau numéro de Tony en piratant les fichiers informatiques du Mossad, où elle était à présent. Elle savait le faire, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait fait, les conséquences pouvaient en être sévères.

Elle resterait plutôt là, assise à la place du conducteur dans sa voiture garée, à inlassablement taper une combinaison de dix chiffres qui n'était plus la sienne. 0 - 6 - 4 - 1 - 2 - 2 - 8 - 7 - 1 - 3.

De par le Mossad, Ziva était pourtant habituée à rencontrer des gens, créer des contacts, se lier d'amitié avec certaines personnes, pour finalement disparaître, et rompre tout lien. Mais là, c'était différent. Ça avait toujours était différent avec Dinozzo.

Elle avait eu des périodes où elle était presque parvenue à oublier leur éloignement, à quel point sa vie avait changé depuis la mort de Jenny, tant elle était absorbée par les missions que lui donnait son père, voulant plus que tout survivre aux divers pétrin dans lesquels elle se trouvait piégée. Mais parfois, comme ces deux derniers jours, elle retombait dans cette obsession que créait tout ce manque, cette absence. Elle cherchait alors plus que tout à avoir de ses nouvelles et ne vivait plus que pour ça, elle oubliait tout le reste, ce qui avait pu à plusieurs reprises lui causer du tort.

Il y a quelques temps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si achevée que ces deux derniers jours. Mais depuis hier matin, lorsqu'elle avait appris, totalement par hasard, lors d'une mission en Espagne avec son amie, l'officier Hadar que l'US Ronald Reagan accostait six jours à Barcelone, ville où elle se trouvait elle aussi afin de disséminer un groupe terroriste possédant des informations au sujet du Mossad, dont il fallait, selon les ordres implicites du Directeur David, éviter qu'elles se répandent, Ziva ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Le savoir dans la même ville qu'elle l'obsédait. Depuis quand n'était-ce pas arrivé?

Hadar et Ziva avaient accompli leur mission sans rencontrer de grosses difficultés. En deux jours, ils avaient assassiné les huit membres de cette organisation. A une époque, cette idée aurait rendu Ziva malade. Mais depuis son retour en Israël, elle avait appris à relativiser, et amoindrir les faits qu'elle accomplissait, à diminuer leur impact, pour limiter leur influence sur elle. Huit morts en deux jours, cela faisait quatre par jour. Quatre morts pour deux personnes, ce qui signifiait simplement qu'elle avait, par obligation, tué deux personnes aujourd'hui. Deux terroristes, pour la bonne cause.

Une cellule terroriste qui l'avait amené en compagnie de Hadar jusque dans les rues de Barcelone. Barcelone, où l'US Ronald Reagan était à quai depuis six jours, et où une réception était donnée ce soir en l'honneur de l'équipage, au 15 rue Salvador Dali.

Tous ces chiffres dansaient dans sa tête, alors qu'elle était toujours assise dans sa voiture, observant la nuit noire. 6 jours, 8 terroristes, 0 - 6 - 4 - 1, 15 rue Salvador Dali, 2 - 2 - 8 - 7 - 1 - 3, 2 jours, 21 h. C'était trop.

Hadar et elle prenaient l'avion pour Tel-Aviv demain matin à huit heures. Si elle voulait avoir le temps d'aller courir, et arriver à temps à l'aéroport pour enregistrer ses bagages, il lui faudrait se lever à 3 h du matin.

Hadar avait accepté de la laisser filer ce soir, la laisser vaquer à ses occupations personnelles, alors qu'ils auraient du se faire oublier dans leur chambre d'hôtel afin d'éviter le moindre risque. Il avait accepté de lui faire confiance et de ne rien dire. Elle devait donc faire très attention, et il faudrait qu'elle pense à le remercier.

Alors à présent elle était là, garée à proximité du 15 rue Salvador Dali, attendant simplement, quelque chose qu'elle-même ignorait. Une réception était donnée pour tous ceux qui venaient de passer les quatre derniers mois à sillonner les mers à bord de l'US Ronald Reagan. Il était là, son cœur le lui criait.

Elle s'était garée il y a maintenant une demi-heure, alors que la fête battait déjà son plein. Elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer. La fête se déroulait dans une vaste salle pouvant accueillir tout l'équipage, plus d'autres invités. Une soirée dansante autour d'un buffet. Il y était. Il était obligé d'y être, se répétait Ziva. Après quatre mois entouré, à quelques exceptions près, uniquement d'hommes, Dinozzo ne pouvait qu'être là ce soir, à faire la fête, et draguer une fille dans l'espoir de la ramener dans sa chambre d'hôtel lorsqu'il la regagnerait plus tard dans la nuit.

Il n'était plus l'homme à femmes qu'elle avait pu connaître lorsqu'elle était arrivée au NCIS. Il avait changé, il s'était assagi et avait gagné une certaine maturité de ce côté-là, elle le savait. Elle se doutait que même lui ne devait pas apprécier l'idée qu'il était venu ce soir dans le seul but de se trouver une fille pour la nuit.

Mais chacun oubliait comme il le pouvait. Ou du moins essayait. Car Ziva savait bien que tout comme elle, Dinozzo n'avait rien oublié de cette nuit que tous les deux avaient passé à s'aimer, à la veille de leur séparation. La vie était ainsi faite. Certaines choses s'effaçaient, alors que d'autres restaient gravées.

Mais que gagnerait-elle à sortir de sa voiture maintenant et à entrer dans cette salle? Sans trop réfléchir, son corps l'avait conduite jusque ici. Et à présent, elle se sentait prisonnière entre les griffes du doute qui la tiraillait sans cesse. Devait-elle traverser la rue et pousser cette banale porte homologuée pour laisser entrer une chaise roulante? Devait-elle rester là à attendre et guetter sa sortie? Devait-elle faire demi-tour et regagner sa chambre d'hôtel pour dormir? Ziva ne savait pas.

Devait-elle redémarrer sa voiture et renoncer à l'idée de le voir, pour plus tard le regretter? Devait-elle courir le risque de s'en vouloir à s'en mordre les doigts pour une durée indéterminée dès qu'elle aurait tourné au coin de la rue? Devait-elle laisser passer ce qui serait peut-être sa seule chance de le revoir avant une éternité, sans date butoir, courant le risque de mourir dans une mission périlleuse sans jamais l'avoir revu? Non. Elle enfuit les clefs de la voiture dans son sac à main qu'elle passa à son épaule et ouvrit la portière. Elle sortit du véhicule et le verrouilla.

Devait-elle rester cachée dans l'ombre de la nuit à guetter sa sortie? Devait-elle prendre le risque de le voir sortir au bras de cette fille dont il se serait entiché pour une nuit? Cette idée fit vaciller Ziva plus encore que celle de mourir sans n'avoir jamais recroisé son regard. L'idée qu'une autre femme partage son lit, qu'une autre ait le droit de le toucher la dégoûtait. Et combien de temps devrait-elle attendre? Combien d'espoirs aurait-elle le temps de formuler avant de le voir sortir aux cotés d'une blonde aux formes généreuses, les yeux pétillants par l'alcool? Tout ça pour ne distinguer que les contours de son corps dans la nuit noire? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre ça.


	2. Chapter 2 Angoisse

Et oui! Je suis déjà de retour! Mais évitez de vous habituer à des suites trop rapprochées, car après ça je pars une semaine au ski, sans accès internet, puis c'est la rentrée, et je rattaque par une semaine de concours blanc... Alors aucune idée de quand le troisième chapitre arrivera. Mais ce soir, j'ai décidé de me consacrer uniquement à mes fics. Donc je vous poste la suite, et je m'en vais aussitôt poursuivre l'épilogue de Ava Zivdid...

Je suis super ultra trop contente que le premier chapitre vous ait plu. Je n'en espérais pas tant. Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir. Je préfère le dire tout de suite, cette fic est un peu guimauve... J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier.

**Pokilo :** Moi aussi je veux que le Tiva triomphe! Vive le Tiva!

**Gwenetsi :** Je t'ai compris ;) Et tes menaces ne m'effraient pas... *S'en va en sifflant...*

**Chloke :** Merci de toujours me laisser une review =). Surtout quand elles sont si gentilles. Je crois que le point de départ de ma fic te rappelle_ Le temps d'une nuit, _de Holly1104. Elle est dans mes fics favorites si tu veux aller y faire un tour. D'ailleurs je crois que inconsciemment j'ai tellement aimé cette fic que certaines de mes idées viennent de là. Tu as bien vue, la rencontre n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais je reste sur le point de vue de Ziva. Et moi aussi je me suis un peu perdue dans les chiffres quand j'ai écrit le premier chapitre... Je me suis relue au moins 20 fois pour vérifier que je ne m'étais pas trompée...

**Skye Marcus :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu trouves l'idée originale. Et... euh... non... Je ne suis pas du genre à poster la suite rapidement... Aujourd'hui est un exploit...

**Esile :** Merci =). Je suis contente que tu me suives toujours.

**Chou05 :** Merci. Moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver parmi mes reviewer.

**Miryam.c :** Voilà la suite! (Très original comme commentaire...)

**Avrildemai : ** La réponse au prochain chapitre =)

**Skelette :** ça y est ça y est la suite est là! Non, Ava Zivdid n'est pas tout à fait finie, il ne manque plus que l'épilogue, qui est en cours d'écriture...

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Angoisse.<span>

Ziva traversa la rue, elle ne voulait pas de cette frustration. Elle pensa alors que si elle avait répondu à toutes ces questions dans un autre sens, peut-être qu'elle ne serait jamais arrivée à cette conclusion, et que jamais elle ne serait sortie de sa voiture de location. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, elle était déjà engagée sur la chaussée. Ses pas claquaient sur le bitume, alors que la musique de la réception accompagnait de quelques rires sonores rythmaient le silence de la rue qu'elle traversait. Elle arriva d'un pas décidé mais mal assuré à hauteur du videur qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée.

Dans un espagnol parfait elle lui demanda si la réception de l'US Ronald Reagan avait bien lieu ici, car son mari, Mr Dinozzo, lui avait demandé de l'y rejoindre. Ziva guetta impatiemment l'approbation du videur, alors qu'elle remerciait le Mossad de lui avoir si bien appris à mentir. Au bout de quelques instants d'une attente qui lui parut plus longue qu'elle ne fut, le videur acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui ouvrit la porte d'une main, lui révélant l'intérieur de cette salle où se trouvait Tony. Ziva souffla longuement et tenta de se calmer, alors que les battements sourds d'une batterie lui emplissaient les oreilles et que les projecteurs l'éblouissaient, contrastant brutalement avec le silence et l'obscurité de la rue où elle se trouvait encore la seconde précédente.

La porte par laquelle elle était entrée se referma derrière elle, et elle ne put plus faire marche arrière. Elle resta un instant à regarder cette porte, l'œil hagard, et se sentit prisonnière d'un choix qu'elle n'avait pas décidé. Elle se retourna finalement, et commença à scanner la salle du regard, analysant les lieux tout en tentant de s'y faire une place. Elle avait fait le bon choix, se répétait-elle en boucle, comme pour s'en convaincre, les autres options n'étaient pas les meilleures.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction du centre de cette salle et se fit rapidement encerclée par les danseurs. Et si il la voyait avant qu'elle ne le voit? Non. Impossible. Elle était là à le chercher, sans réellement pour autant vouloir le trouver, alors que lui s'amusait insouciamment, ne cherchait personne des yeux, et avait certainement déjà bu quelques verres.

Le buffet se trouvait contre le mur à sa gauche. L'orchestre de début de soirée et le DJ étaient à sa droite. Elle distinguait la porte des toilettes à l'autre bout de la salle, sur le mur du fond, entourait de quelques rares chaises, toutes prises d'assaut par des danseurs fatigués. Quelques groupes qui discutaient se trouvaient le long des murs, les nombreux danseurs ayant envahis l'espace central. Ils se déhanchaient en rythme parmi quelques autres groupes, plus rares que le long des murs, qui avaient cessé de danser et qui tentaient de s'entendre dans cette salle pleine à craquer.

Ziva refit quelques pas et se fraya un chemin parmi les invités. Toutes ces personnes se marchaient sur les pieds et semblaient ivres de joie. On sentait dans cette salle l'ivresse de retrouver la liberté, que vivaient ceux qui avaient été trop longtemps retenus prisonniers en mer.

Ziva se demanda un instant si il valait mieux qu'elle traverse la salle de part en part pour pouvoir localiser Tony, ou si il fallait qu'elle se poste au centre de la salle, ou encore si il était préférable qu'elle longe les murs pour mieux observer. Elle préféra finalement décider de se fier à son instinct, doutant une fois de plus.

Elle se demandait si elle avait eu raison de venir ici ce soir, car elle n'avait finalement aucune idée de si Tony était vraiment présent. Et si elle avait fait le déplacement pour rien? Elle chassa cette idée pessimiste de ses pensées. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours s'amuser un peu si il n'était pas là. Danser, boire quelques verres elle aussi, noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Et tout comme tous ces Marins qui ce soir venaient après de long mois chercher la certitude qu'ils étaient vivants, oublier la réalité du Mossad qu'elle avait retrouvé depuis deux ans. Elle dormirait dans l'avion le lendemain, elle en aurait toujours le temps.

La chanson changea et Ziva s'éloigna de la sono d'où provenait le son. L'orchestre venait de céder sa place au DJ pour le reste de la soirée, et le fort volume de la musique la fit s'éloigner, tout ce bruit lui montant à la tête après cette journée qui lui avait demandé beaucoup de concentration.

Ses pas la poussèrent vers le buffet situé à l'opposé. Elle zigzagua entre les danseurs, contourna un groupe de deux hommes qui semblaient pris dans une discussion un peu trop sérieuse pour l'ambiance de ce soir. Elle parvint finalement au buffet au bout de deux ou trois minutes, et elle resta un instant surprise face à sa taille. Des tables mises bout à bout longeaient le mur dans sa totalité. Ziva se trouvait au niveau des boissons alcoolisées. Elle s'empara d'un verre de punch puis s'adossa au buffet. Elle se donna ainsi une contenance, et tenta de se rassurer un peu.

Elle commença alors à chercher Tony activement. Elle était là, autant en profiter. Elle but son verre rapidement puis se dirigea vers la foule, autant s'immerger se dit-elle. Elle se déplaça entre les danseurs, dansant à sa façon. Elle se déguisait et se cachait dans la masse comme elle avait pu l'apprendre au Mossad. Repérer avant d'être repérée, voilà ce qu'elle cherchait à faire, se faufilant doucement. Un projecteur jaune la fit dévier sa trajectoire un instant pour éviter d'être éblouie.

Elle balayait la foule des yeux, observant cette majorité masculine qui se laissait aller en rythme ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'aux mouvements de leur corps sur le son qui parvenait jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus connu l'état de ces soirs de fête songea Ziva.

Un pas sur sa gauche, et elle distingua un groupe de quatre hommes et trois femmes. Un petit blond, légèrement débraillé tenait une brune par la taille. Un autre plus grand lui parlait, une femme élégante à ses côtés. Le troisième quant à lui ne se gênait en rien pour observer le corps de ces deux femmes, ce qui, à priori, ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elles en semblaient même flattées. Enfin, la dernière femme, qui se trouvait face à Ziva, dansait à proximité d'un grand brun, tout en écoutant les conversation du reste du petit groupe. L'homme qui paraissait sûr de lui faisait dos à Ziva.

Elle ne distinguait que sa carrure et ses cheveux bruns clairs. Un frisson parcouru l'israélienne. Et s'il s'agissait de Tony? Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et il avait pu changer durant ces eux années. Cet homme pouvait parfaitement être celui qu'elle cherchait et qui lui manquait tant. C'était Tony en train de danser avec cette femme aux yeux verts.

Ziva resta pétrifiée un instant, puis se décida à avancer un peu. Elle fit un pas, puis un second, il ne se trouvait plus qu'à un bon mètre elle. Elle aurait presque pu l'atteindre en tendant le bras. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle tendu le bras? Pour bêtement lui tapoter l'épaule? Lui dire : « Salut, ça va? C'est moi. » Qu'elle idiote elle pouvait être. Et si il n'avait tout simplement aucune envie de la revoir? Si il ne l'avait pas contacté ces deux dernières années pour des raisons différentes des siennes?

Ziva était comme statufiée, à deux pas de celui dont le manque et l'absence lui avait été si pénible depuis la distance qui s'était installée entre eux.

Pour la troisième fois, la chanson changea. Une nouvelle musique débuta, et un rythme plus endiablé s'empara de la salle. La femme aux yeux verts contourna Tony, et il tourna lui aussi pour ne pas perdre ses prunelles des yeux. Son visage apparut à Ziva, et son sang se glaça. Elle avait encore plus honte que la seconde précédente. Deux yeux noirs d'une profondeur sans fin lui faisaient maintenant face, bien loin des yeux clairs de Dinozzo.

Comment avait-elle pu, elle, l'officier du Mossad, se laisser ainsi prendre par ses sentiments alors que cet homme qui n'était pas Tony lui était parfaitement étranger? Comment avait-elle pu croire que ces petites mains étaient les siennes? Que ce menton fuyant était celui de Tony?

Ziva fit demi-tour et tourna le dos à cet homme qui continuait de danser, ne se doutant pas du doute qu'il avait fait s'insinuer en la jeune femme. Elle aurait vraiment eu l'air fine si elle lui avait tapoté l'épaule et qu'il s'était retourné.

Ziva tenta de calmer sa respiration et de nouveau se déplaça entre les danseurs. Elle se dirigeait vers le coin du fond à droite, entre le DJ et les toilettes. Elle évitait de se faire marcher sur les pieds, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne parvenant jusqu'à son cerveau. Juste la grosse caisse de la batterie du morceau qui résonnait. Une cymbale tinta un instant. Ziva déambulait lentement, Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas.

Elle se sentait étrangère à cette scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, où tout se passait en excès et en accéléré. Ses yeux se posaient de personne en personne, passant d'un haut gradé d'un âge bien avancé à un jeune légèrement grassouillet. Elle tournait sur elle-même, l'air affolée comme si tout lui montait à la tête et allait exploser à la seconde. Elle ne parvenait pas à ralentir sa respiration, elle n'avait plus aucun repère. Que faisait-elle dans cette salle?

Les paroles françaises de la chanson se mélangeaient dans sa tête aux conversations en anglais et en espagnol qu'elle entendait, alors que pour se calmer et se rassurer elle en revenait à sa langue maternelle, l'hébreu.

Et cette chanson au rythme fou qui ne cessait pas. Tous ces corps en mouvement autour d'elle qui menaçaient à tout moment de la bousculer et de la faire chavirer alors qu'elle était maintenant parfaitement immobile.

Elle voulait s'enfuir, tout oublier, dormir, partir. Loin, le plus loin qu'elle le pouvait. Elle fit un pas vers la sortie, puis un deuxième, alors que sa vue se troublait. Un groupe l'évita et la contourna, lui permettant ainsi de poursuivre son chemin, sa fuite. Trop d'informations parvenaient jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle aurait voulu simplement appuyer sur le bouton pause.

Que faisait-elle ici? Qu'était-elle venue chercher? Qu'elles étaient ses attentes? Elle ne le savait même plus. Qu'avait-elle espéré venir trouver dans cette salle lorsqu'elle en avait franchi la porte?

Elle n'y retrouverait pas la vie qu'elle avait mené deux ans auparavant au NCIS, c'était certain. Et pourtant, un instant, elle y avait cru. Elle avait cru qu'en voyant Tony, tout cela serait possible. Qu'ensemble ils auraient pu retrouver, reconstruire ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

Ziva avança encore. Elle devait se faire à l'idée que jamais plus elle ne retrouverait cela. Elle n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : sortir. Elle leva la tête, désorientée et elle chercha la porte par laquelle elle était entrée, se sentant piégée dans un dédale. Elle tourna la tête plusieurs fois mais ne la trouva pas.

Elle se retourna brutalement, affolée, envahie par l'angoisse, et enfin elle la vit. Elle la fixa un moment, s'y dirigeant d'un pas précipité, puis un danseur passant dans son champ de vision la lui cacha des yeux plusieurs secondes. Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle reprit sa course folle en direction de la porte, regardant toujours autour d'elle, comme une enfant perdue, apeurée, car prise au piège.


	3. Chapter 3 Fuite

La suite est là! Petit chapitre, l'avant dernier à Barcelone. Merci à tous pour vos reviews =) Je poste en vitesse avant de repartir à Nancy pour la semaine...

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

**Chloke :** Non non, pas de bras dans le plâtre ^^, mais un beau bleu au mollet... Merci pour ta review qui comme d'habitude m'a fait très plaisir =)

**Chou05 :** Merci pour ta review =), j'espère que cette fin ne te paraîtra pas trop scandaleuse elle aussi...

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Fuite.<span>

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur ce corps en mouvement, sur cet homme et la façon qu'il avait de se mouvoir. Elle était comme hypnotisée par lui. Elle s'arrêta, alors que trois pas lui auraient à présent suffit pour gagner la sortie et s'évader. Elle fixait ces épaules larges qui bougeaient sur une chanson au tempo maintenant plus lent. Elle regardait ses muscles se contracter, puis se relâcher, sans qu'elle n'ait plus la moindre réaction.

Elle regardait cet homme danser seul, non loin de deux autres qu'il semblait connaître. Ces trois amis semblaient être venus ensemble. Le monde paraissait s'être arrêté. Ziva ne voyait plus que ses bras qui se balançaient, au bout desquels se trouvaient ses mains musclées.

Elle resta un moment à les fixer, puis son regard glissa vers ses deux pieds, qui se décollaient du sol pour de nouveau venir le heurter, toujours en rythme. Elle se sentait anesthésiée.

Ziva ne voyait plus rien mis à part cet homme, pour lequel aucun doute n'était possible. De profil, elle distinguait les traits forts de sa mâchoire qui continuaient jusqu'à son menton, nullement fuyant. Elle admira ce léger sourire qui planait sur ses lèvres, flottant doucement, alors qu'il chuchotait les paroles de la chanson.

Il lui était apparu comme une évidence alors qu'autour d'elle ne régnait plus que le chaos. La foule et le bruit qui l'entouraient n'existaient plus. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à par lui. Seul lui existait.

Ces trois hommes dansaient en s'amusant doucement dans cette soirée organisée pour eux. Ziva remonta ses yeux jusqu'au niveau des siens. Il n'avait pas changé. Il avait légèrement vieilli, et paraissait plus difficile à atteindre. Elle pouvait distinguer la carapace qu'il s'était de nouveau forgé, enfermant à l'intérieur ses faiblesses, pour se protéger. Cette carapace que peu à peu il avait fait disparaître face à elle lorsqu'ils étaient encore au NCIS.

Mais dans le fond il restait le même, inchangé. Il restait celui qu'elle n'avait pu aimer que le temps d'une nuit, et qui avait tant occupé ses pensées ces deux dernières années. Elle resta là à fixer ses yeux verts qui tant de fois l'avaient regardée, toujours immobile, ne sachant comment agir. Ses prunelles qui tiraient entre le vert et le gris. Elle fixait son regard qui ne lui était plus destiné.

Au moins il n'était pas en train de déshabiller des yeux une blonde aux allures d'actrice pornographique pensa-t-elle, l'observant rire avec le plus grand des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

Peut-être lui avait-il conservé une infime place dans sa vie? Peut-être que non. Elle aurait aimé lui dire tant de choses, comme toujours. Elle avait le sentiment de se sentir à sa place, là, ce soir au milieu de cette foule. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle eu l'impression d'enfin être elle, pleinement. Elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être mieux ailleurs, quel que soit cet ailleurs. Ici, maintenant, elle se sentait être Ziva David, sereine et heureuse.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un imperceptible sourire que seul un fin observateur aurait pu remarquer. Mais celui-ci représentait beaucoup pour l'officier du Mossad que son père avait fait d'elle. Son visage s'éclairait, et durant une seconde à peine, elle songea à son ami l'officier Hadar. Jamais il n'aurait reconnu cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il l'aurait prise pour une folle si il l'avait vu là. Elle était vraiment dingue de cet italien. Cet homme avait un pouvoir sur elle qu'aucun autre homme n'avait jamais eu, ne put elle s'empêcher de se dire.

Peu à peu, Ziva reprenait pied. La musique parvenait de nouveau jusqu'à ses oreilles, et elle reprit conscience de la foule qui l'entourait et l'oppressait, de tous ces danseurs qui l'évitaient difficilement, pris dans leurs mouvements.

Elle continuait cependant de le fixer, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son corps. Elle aurait aimé que cet instant dur toujours et qu'aucune place ne soit réservée à son nom dans un avion en partance pour Tel-Aviv demain matin. Elle voulait rester là à regarder ses yeux, son regard. Mais la réalité la frappa soudainement. Comme si une violente gifle lui avait été assénée elle reprit parfaitement pied en un instant, lorsque l'homme qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici ce soir tourna la tête.

Tout en continuant de danser, il avait dévié son regard vers le sien, et leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Il lui avait fait face et avait subitement cessé tout mouvement lorsqu'il avait vu son visage et l'avait reconnu.

Elle ne parvenait à bouger. Elle ne pouvait que rester là, à le fixer, encore et toujours, ses yeux dans les siens. Elle se sentait totalement impuissante et ne savait plus du tout comment agir, alors qu'elle distinguait le doute et des questions s'insinuer sur ses traits. Elle voyait un des amis avec lequel il dansait précédemment l'interroger, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Mais Tony ne lui répondait pas, il l'ignorait, restant lui aussi à la fixer.

Il était obsédé par la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Il avait déjà bu plusieurs verres et se demandait si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours, car le temps semblait s'être suspendu à cet instant. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Il ne vivait plus que pour ce regard qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger, alors que sa respiration devenait laborieuse. Elle lui semblait relativement surprise elle aussi.

Il voulut aller la voir, lui parler, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il fit donc quelques pas en sa direction, laissant derrière lui son ami qui l'appelait et ne comprenait plus rien.

Ziva le vit approcher. Elle le vit avancer dans sa direction, écarter les gens d'un geste de la main, se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Il était pressé et semblait énervé que tant de gens lui fassent obstacle. Il continuait d'avancer, de se rapprocher, inexorablement. Il allait arriver à ses côtés. Ils allaient se retrouver.

Elle pouvait voir sur son visage combien il était heureux de la voir là, et combien il était impatient de pouvoir la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'avait plus de doutes quant à sa réaction et ses intentions vis-à-vis d'elle. Lui aussi avait connu la douleur du manque durant ces deux années, lui aussi l'avait attendu, elle le comprit à cet instant, alors qu'inévitablement, il arrivait près d'elle.

Et elle prit peur. Elle prit peur alors qu'il devenait réellement proche. Elle craignit soudainement l'avenir. Son avion décollait demain matin à huit heures. Elle avait un contrat de signé avec le Mossad. Lui devait repartir en mer dans quelques jours. L'avenir ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Ils n'avaient une fois de plus, que cette nuit en leur possession.

Ils n'avaient qu'une nuit pour se retrouver, puis de nouveau se quitter. Et elle ne voulait pas reconnaître ça. Elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à les quitter dès demain aux aurores. Elle préférait croire à un rêve. Elle avait fait la pire des erreurs en venant ce soir. Le revoir n'avait fait que raviver la douleur. Jamais elle ne survivrait à une nouvelle séparation si elle se laissait aller dans ses bras ce soir. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à le quitter demain à l'aube.

Alors elle recula. Il avançait et elle reculait. Un pas, deux pas, trois petits pas, alors qu'il avançait toujours, et que ses yeux étaient toujours plantés dans les siens. N'y tenant plus, par crainte de l'avenir, parce qu'elle savait que plus longtemps elle le regarderait, plus elle aurait de mal à le quitter, elle se retourna. Elle rompit leur contact visuel, et se mit elle aussi à braver la foule. Elle fuyait, alors qu'il tentait toujours de la rattraper.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait mal. Elle avait été là, et puis de nouveau elle re-disparaissait. Combien de temps avait-elle été là à l'observer? Il était si heureux de la savoir si près de lui, mais de nouveau une distance s'instaurait entre eux, et cette fois c'est elle qui en était à l'origine.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, succombant déjà à la douleur, alors qu'elle le savait toujours à quelques pas derrière elle. Elle le devinait la poursuivant. Elle devait être la plus rapide, même si elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'effondrer. Se laisser tomber et pleurer tout son soul. Elle qui s'était si longtemps cru à l'abri des souffrances de l'amour, elle ne ressentait plus que cela.

Ses joues commencèrent à s'humidifier. Elle voulait faire demi tour et le laisser l'entourer de ses bras. Elle voulait enfuir sa tête dans le creux de son cou et respirer son odeur, oublier tout le reste. Elle voulait qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui parle. Elle voulait entendre sa voix. Mais elle se le refusait. Elle devait se montrer raisonnable.

Alors elle avançait toujours, ayant le sentiment de tituber. Elle voulait courir, s'enfuir, mais elle ne parvenait qu'à heurter toutes ces personnes, les unes après les autres, elle ne pouvait que se faufiler.

Enfin elle vit la porte de sortie apparaître. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres, bien qu'en réalité elle n'ait fait que quelques mètres.

Elle voulait l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle voulait l'oublier. Elle voulait mener une vie simple et banale, loin de toutes ces contradictions. Elle voyait certaines personnes la regarder étrangement, s'écarter, la laisser gagner la sortie. Elle comprit alors que cette humidité sur ses joues qui ne cessait de s'intensifier était des larmes. Qu'avec cet air désespéré qu'elle affichait et ses gestes précipités, ils devaient la prendre pour une folle. Tony la rendait faible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être faible. Un officier du Mossad ne pouvait pas être faible. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu être un officier du Mossad.

Elle tenta de ravaler un sanglot, mais il lui échappa quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'enfin elle poussait cette porte. Sa main la heurta violemment, comme si toute sa peine se défoulait à cet instant sur cette porte. Elle fut brièvement surprise lorsque celle-ci tapa violement le mur sur lequel elle était fixée, tellement elle l'avait poussé fort, et que le videur la regarda étrangement, surpris.

Mais enfin elle pouvait respirer l'air frais. Enfin cette musique cessait, toute cette foule disparaissait. Les quelques personnes présentent furent surprises de son état, mais Ziva ne s'en formula pas. Plus grand-chose n'existait pour elle. Elle tentait d'inspirer profondément, de ne pas se laisser envahir par son chagrin.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la rue. Chancelante, elle descendit du trottoir, se passant une main frêle dans les cheveux, ramenant une mèche rebelle vers l'arrière. Elle s'aperçut alors des tremblements qui animaient sa main. Son sac à main était descendu à son poignet. Elle mettrait une heure à trouver ses clefs parmi tout le foutoir qu'il contenait, pensa-t-elle un instant. Elle releva ses deux mains au niveau des ses yeux pour contempler l'ampleur des dégâts. On aurait pu la croire atteinte de Parkinson.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive en songeant à la tête qu'elle aurait le lendemain. Elle se sentait emprise au désespoir, alors qu'elle ralentissait sur le milieu de la route. Peu importe si une voiture arrivait, elle aurait bien le temps de l'éviter. Elle continuait tout de même d'avancer, doucement.

Elle se sentait perdue et se demandait où se trouvait son avenir dans cette vie qui s'offrait à elle, ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire à présent, en dehors de son travail pour le Mossad. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à trouver le bonheur dans ce qui était devenue sa vie, qu'elle retrouverait dès demain matin. Quand cette nuit elle aussi ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Quand cet instant qu'ils venaient de partager deviendrait flou et lointain lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Alors?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Nouveau départ

Voili voilou... Je suis malade et coincée au lit, alors autant que ça profite à quelqu'un! Dernier chapitre de Barcelone. Avec enfin la scène que vous attendez tous. La suite arrivera bientôt, à Londres (Je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai déjà dit.) J'espère que ce chapitre vous contentera autant que le précédent. Vos reviews m'ont toutes fait TRES plaisir.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Nouveau départ.<span>

Elle leva les yeux en direction du ciel, et y distingua péniblement les étoiles à travers ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Elle ne voyait que des millions de petits points dorés qui brillaient dans l'obscurité de cette nuit. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, puis tenta de se ressaisir. Elle regarda les alentours.

Elle était toujours au milieu de cette route. Elle n'avait pas remarqué combien cette avenue était large la première fois qu'elle l'avait traversé, tant à ce moment elle s'était montrée déterminée. Elle continuait de se mouvoir, faisant tantôt un pas sur sa droite, tantôt un pas sur sa gauche, tentant de regagner sa voiture.

Mais elle serrait la mâchoire. Cette situation lui paraissait bien trop injuste pour être vraie. Comment un dieu pouvait-il exister et lui faire subir cette épreuve? Elle ne cessait de pleurer, elle ne parvenait à se calmer. Elle entendait le bruit provoqué par ses très légers talons sur la chaussée. Elle porta une main à son front et la laissa là, complètement perdue.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, sa main serrée sur une poignée de cheveux à la hauteur de son front, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, alors qu'un torrent de larmes s'en échappaient, son sac à main qui pendait au bout de sa main droite, complètement perdue. Quelques secondes très certainement, pas plus. Et pourtant elle le ressentait comme une éternité tellement la douleur était vive. Elle avait honte de son comportement. Elle se serait trouvée bien ridicule si elle s'était vue. Depuis quand se conduisait-elle ainsi?

Elle entendit alors ces pas précipités derrière elle, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle se sentait si seule au monde. Plus rien ne comptait. Elle l'avait revu, mais maintenant ses yeux, ses traits n'étaient une fois de plus qu'un souvenir.

Un cri retentit dans la nuit, brisant le silence de la rue où quasiment personne ne se trouvait.

- Ziva!

Elle reconnut instantanément sa voix masculine, et immédiatement sa respiration se bloqua. Elle avait oublié qu'il la suivait toujours. Elle avait traîné sur cette route, oubliant que lui n'avait cessé de se battre contre la foule et le temps, qui lui avait paru passer si vite. Tout cela dans le seul but de la rattraper.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra ses paupières fermement. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir céder à cet appel, ou bien être une fois de plus dans un de ces nombreux rêves qu'elle avait pu faire depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

Elle eu à peine le temps de se remettre à se diriger vers sa voiture, en courant cette fois, qu'elle sentit déjà sa présence derrière elle. Elle n'avait fait qu'un pas lorsqu'elle sentit une main puissante lui empoigner le bras et la retourner. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'aligner plus d'une pensée cohérente que déjà elle se trouvait bloquée contre ce corps musclé qu'elle avait tant désiré, un bras passant derrière son dos, la retenant contre lui. Elle n'eu pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà l'autre main se posait sur une de ses joues. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'avoir la moindre réaction, elle n'eu pas le temps de lever les yeux que déjà ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, comme si il s'était agi là d'un besoin vital.

Elle se sentit fondre en une seconde dans ses bras, alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apercevoir son visage. Elle restait raide contre lui, se laissant aller à ce baiser, oubliant tout le reste. Elle ne sentait plus que cette langue qui déjà cherchait à s'immiscer entre ses lèvres. Elle expira profondément, laissant s'évader toute sa peine, son chagrin et sa douleur, et écarta ses lèvres, n'attendant qu'une chose, que sa langue entre en contact avec la sienne.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, et vit qu'il avait fermé les siens. Elle posa sa main droite dans son dos, faisant redescendre son sac à main dans le pli de son coude, et plaça sa main gauche sur son épaule forte. Elle le sentit la serrer encore plus fort contre elle. Elle sentit leur baiser s'enflammer. Elle apprécia le goût de ses lèvres alors qu'elle les lui mordillait doucement.

Elle partagea le même sentiment que lui. Elle voulait le sentir. Le toucher. Le savoir là, tout contre elle. Que tout son corps en ait la certitude. Elle désirait s'enivrer de sa présence.

Elle laissa ses mains parcourir son corps, alors qu'elle sentait l'air lui manquer. Comme si il avait compris ce à quoi elle pensait, il s'écarta d'elle et rompit leur baiser. Il remonta doucement sa deuxième main au niveau de son visage, et une main sur chacune de ses joues, il serra son visage entre ses mains, le remontant, pour qu'enfin elle quitte sa bouche de ses yeux et que son regard plonge dans le sien. Il voulait voir son regard, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, l'excitation de la revoir et de la savoir là contre lui dans ses bras n'aidant pas.

Elle croisa enfin ses yeux, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un fin et large sourire, elle respirait le bonheur. Il sourit à son tour à la vue de son visage brouillé par les larmes. De son pouce il les essuya, et le sourire de Ziva s'agrandit.

Elle passait tout son visage en revu. Elle ne voulait en perdre aucune miette. Elle voulait se souvenir à vie de la chaleur de ses mains sur son visage à cet instant. Elle voulait voir chacune des parcelles de sa peau. Le sourire de Tony s'agrandit lui aussi, et enfin il retrouva sa voix.

- Il y a longtemps que tu pleures? Lui demanda-t-il, serrant toujours son visage.

Il la vit amorcer un rire et se sentit comblé à cet instant, à l'abri de tous les massacres et de toutes les épreuves.

Il la rapprocha contre lui, étouffant son rire dans son cou, où il sentit son souffle chaud venir s'y perdre. Il se mit alors à rire lui aussi, et son nez se perdant dans sa masse de cheveux brun, il en sentit l'odeur qu'il avait tant aimé et qui lui avait tant manqué.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, à simplement sentir la présence de l'autre et s'y agripper le plus fortement possible, désirant plus que tout avoir la preuve que l'autre était bien là contre soi. Ils se moquèrent bien d'être au milieu de la rue et de l'avis des rares passants qui pouvaient les observer. Ils étaient ensemble, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture ne les klaxonne et qu'ils doivent reprendre contact avec la réalité qui les entourait.

Leurs doigts entrelacés, ils se dirigèrent alors vers la voiture de Ziva et gagnèrent rapidement la chambre d'hôtel de Tony, Ziva partageant la sienne avec Hadar.

Le bonheur de se retrouver laissa peu à peu place à la passion durant le trajet, et c'est avec ferveur que la porte de la chambre de Tony s'ouvrit, les deux amants échangeant un baiser fougueux. Les gestes avaient remplacés les mots.

Ils s'aimèrent dans cette pièce, passionnément, pendant de longues minutes, comme deux amants qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux bien trop longues années, prenant le temps de réveiller chacun de leur sens et de se prouver tout leur amour. Chacun profitant au maximum de la présence de l'autre.

Ziva se cala ensuite confortablement dans les bras de Tony, refusant de plonger dans le sommeil. Un bras autour de ses épaules, il lui caressa doucement le bras alors que sa main à elle se perdait sur son torse. Chacun profitait paisiblement de la présence de l'autre.

C'est alors que, doucement, les premiers mots furent échangés. Doucement elle lui expliqua les raisons de sa présence à Barcelone, puis pourquoi elle avait fuit lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'approcher. Doucement, elle lui exposa ses peurs. Doucement, elle lui avoua enfin devoir partir à 4 h 30 du matin, car son avion partait à 8 h.

Difficilement elle prononça ces paroles qui lui arrachèrent le cœur, et alors il comprit réellement ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait vu approcher dans cette salle noire de monde. Elle se sentit cruelle à cet instant d'ainsi briser chacun de ses espoirs, de ne pouvoir lui dire si un jour ils auraient l'occasion de se revoir.

Elle se contenta de lire cette tristesse dans son regard, et de le sentir la serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras, comme si il refusait qu'elle lui échappe de nouveau. Elle l'entendit alors pour la première fois lui dire ces quelques mots.

Elle les pensait pour lui plus que tout à cet instant. Elle les ressentait pour lui dans chacune des parties de son corps, de sa vie. Ils lui avaient brûlé les lèvres plus d'une fois ces quelques mots depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle les ressentait pour lui depuis très longtemps. Et lui aussi. Elle se sentit sienne lorsqu'il le lui dit. Elle savait qu'il le pensait. Il savait qu'elle le pensait. Mais il le dit. Il lui avoua ses sentiments, comme quasiment jamais il ne l'avait fait. Elle savait être une des très rares personnes qui avait pu entendre ces trois petits mots sortir de sa bouche, elle en mesura toute l'ampleur.

C'est pourquoi elle lui répondit. Elle ne se contenta pas d'un « moi aussi » en réponse à ce « je t 'aime ». Elle voulait le lui dire elle aussi. Elle voulait qu'il s'en souvienne, qu'il en ait la certitude. C'est pourquoi elle aussi lui dit « je t'aime ».

Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite, sachant tout deux que ce baiser serait un des derniers qu'ils échangeraient. Il écarta alors légèrement ses lèvres des siennes, et lui expliqua qu'il allait s'endormir, qu'il le devait. Qu'il était 3 h du matin, et qu'il allait tout simplement fermer les yeux, et se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée comme chaque soir. Il allait fermer ses paupières et ne plus les rouvrirent jusqu'au matin. Qu'il se réveillerait quand elle serait parti, et qu'il se contenterait de rester entre ces draps imprégnés de son odeur. Qu'ainsi il n'assisterait pas à son départ.

Il lui avoua ne pouvoir supporter de la voir partir et le quitter. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se faire à cette idée. Il lui demanda de ne pas le réveiller lorsqu'elle s'en irait, ainsi ce serait plus facile pour eux deux. Au pire il ferait semblant de dormir comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois. Car ils ne pourraient supporter de se dire au revoir sur le pas de la porte, ils ne pourraient dans ce cas se faire à l'idée de se quitter, peut-être pour la vie.

Ils se regardèrent de longues minutes, puis la jeune femme rompit le contact et se serra contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et quelques minutes plus tard, il ferma les yeux et fut transporté au pays des rêves, tenant dans ses bras ce qui comptait le plus pour lui

Ziva sentit sa respiration suivre un rythme plus calme et régulier, et une larme glissa sur sa joue. Elle releva la tête et le regarda s'endormir. Elle releva la tête, et jusqu'à la dernière minute resta à le regarder dormir, à contempler les traits détendus de celui à qui elle laissait son cœur.

Elle se leva à contre cœur et s'habilla sans bruit au dernier moment, lorsqu'elle ne pu plus remettre à plus tard cet instant qu'elle avait déjà repoussé au maximum. Prête à partir, refusant l'idée de ne plus jamais avoir aucun contact avec lui, elle fouilla dans son sac à main, en sortit un vieux ticket de caisse et un crayon. Elle y écrivit péniblement qu'elle l'aimait, et ce pour la vie, que son cœur lui appartenait. Elle y écrivit des mots qu'elle n'avait jamais adressé à personne, et s'en étonna elle-même. Elle écrivit les mots qui lui paraissaient les plus justes. Elle déposa le petit bout de papier sur l'oreiller où elle se trouvait encore quelques temps auparavant.

Elle s'attarda une dernière fois à admirer son corps et son visage, puis vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'assura qu'il dormait bien, puis le cœur en pièce se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit en le regardant. Elle ferma doucement la porte puis se dirigea d'un pas automatique vers la sortie, vers Hadar, vers le Mossad et sa vie qu'elle haïssait tant.

Dans sa voiture elle arpenta les rues de Barcelone, songeant aux souvenirs qu'elle garderait à jamais de cette ville, et à la partie d'elle-même qu'elle y laissait. Elle alluma l'autoradio de sa voiture de location pour se distraire, en vain. Elle songea à Hadar alors qu'elle traversait cette ville vide de monde en cette heure. Même si il l'avait laissé partir plus tôt dans la soirée il devait guetter son retour. Elle se demanda ce qu'il penserait en la voyant revenir dans cet état, car bien qu'elle vienne de passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie, son visage était ravagé par la tristesse. Elle ressemblait à un fantôme plus encore que lorsque cela faisait deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Puis inévitablement, ses pensées revinrent vers lui. Il ne quitta pas ses pensées durant de longues heures. Elle agit automatiquement, ne répondant que par monosyllabes à Hadar, jusqu'au moment ou enfin, dans l'avion, elle se laissa aller au sommeil, et la paix la gagna pour quelques heures. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne vivait plus que pour ce souvenir de Barcelone.

Tony s'éveilla tard dans la matinée, alors que Ziva somnolait déjà, quelque part au dessus de la mer méditerranée. Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé lorsque sa main heurta le tiqué de caisse posé sur l'oreiller à ses côtés, et il sentit à ce moment une boule se former dans sa gorge. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, pensa-t-il alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête le plus loin possible dans son oreiller, désireux de regagner la sérénité qu'il possédait encore à la première seconde de son réveil. Il voulait pleurer mais n'y parvenait pas. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir encore tenir sa main. Il lut et relut le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé à s'en user les yeux, mais n'y toucha qu'au dernier moment, lorsqu'il dû quitter la chambre et y abandonner les dernières traces de la jeune femme.

Jamais plus ils n'évoqueraient Barcelone sans se remémorer cette nuit, ce ticket de caisse et ces quelques mots, sans repenser à tout cet amour qu'ils s'y étaient donné, à tout ce qu'ils y avaient laissé. Sans ressentir ce manque, ce sentiment cruel d'injustice leur brûler les entrailles. Sans penser à ces milliers de kilomètres qui les séparaient, sans se demander ce que l'autre était devenu, et où les aléas du métier l'avaient mené. Sans s'interroger sur la distance réelle qui les séparait à l'instant où ils pensaient à l'autre, sans se demander si, un jour, de nouveau, leur chemin se croiseraient.


End file.
